Fox for Mayor!
by Hoogiman
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Crisis in the beach town of Summers! As Fox gets elected mayor, the crime rate shoots up, the druggies are abundant and the developers are trying to build a massive fun park! Fox quits, so who will be the new mayor?
1. 1: Crisis

Fox for Mayor!  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I don't own any SSBM character mentioned here.

**Fox for Mayor  
Chapter One: Crisis**

Ah, the town of Summers. A tucked-away beachside tourist town, riddled with beauty. Walk along the main bank, and you'll find class restaurants with meals so luscious, the booking lists are filled for days.

However, this small town is in a crisis. For one thing, the practically endless beach with an abundance of powdery, soft white sand; is threatened by greedy millionaires, looking to develop a giant fun park. This could ruin the quiet atmosphere of the town, as well as the reputation of the area being a 'quiet spot'. Behind the main road, where the quieter shops and the hotels lie, are cluttered streets, ridden with drug users and homeless people.

But the single main cause of the crisis is how the crime rate shot up with the introduction of the mayor, 'Fox'. The mafia, who were inactive for years, have suddenly popped up again with Fox's new agenda.

This story begins as Fox's twelfth day as mayor begins.

---

"Fox, I think you should resign," said Falco, assistant mayor, approaching Fox.

"Why? According to this survey, I am the best mayor that this town has had for years!" said Fox proudly, waving around a clipboard.

"Let me see that!" said Falco, snatching the clipboard.

Falco read the contents of the clipboard.

"What?" questioned Falco, "How does this make sense? This so-called **survey **that you boast about had one poll participant! And that participant was you!"

"Fine then, I'll take another survey!" said Fox angrily, scribbling onto a piece of paper.

Fox, grinning, handed a piece of paper over to Falco.

"What?" asked Falco angrily, "You just made up fake names, and filled the survey in yourself! Are you an egoistical jerk or something? Stop making up fake people, do something quality, and then you'll become popular! I bet you I can't find one person in Summers that actually likes you as a mayor!"

"You're lying, Falco! I am a very popular mayor!" boasted Fox. "In fact, these guys called: Yoshiguru, Yoshister, Ned Flanders and DJRaper said that it was true!"

Falco sighed.

"They are really real!" said Fox, trying to sound convincing. "I'm popular, aren't I guys? Guys? Guys?"

"What about the crime rate, Fox? It's just suddenly rocketed up!" said Falco, "And we don't even have jails in this town with a security system!"

"What?" said Fox, shocked, "We have state of the art security systems in jails!"

Falco sighed, "You call cut-outs of people dressed in guard uniforms will really stop people escaping from jail?"

**In Jail…**

"Come on, Bowser!" said Ganondorf, "This is our break! Our chance to bust out of jail!"

Ganondorf opened the unlocked cell door, walked through the jail administration office without anyone noticing, walked through the front entrance with hundreds watching, and walked outside.

"Well that was easy," said Bowser.

Bowser gasped. "Run back inside! Guards! With guns!"

Ganondorf and Bowser bolted back inside, ran through the office and back into their cell, locking the door behind them, trembling.

**Back at Fox's office…**

"I would really suggest that you resign," said Falco, "This town is going to go deeper into crisis unless we can have someone that can really do their job."

Fox sighed.

"Okay, I resign," said Fox, with a bit of resentment.

"Good," said Falco, "I'm glad you're leaving it for someone who can do a better job."

"No," said Fox, boasting, "I was just letting other people have a go, sometimes good people can't stay in forever!"

"I am so glad you are out of office," said Falco, angrily.

---

The mayorship is now wide open. Absolutely anyone can apply, and try and become mayor. Falco has become mayor temporarily, but only for 28 days, as any other challengers will have to stand up and campaign. The next part of this story is the campaigning, the work, the promises and the desperation shown by all candidates who sign up.

**THE END  
(of chapter)**

**Do leave a review. I like feedback. **


	2. 2: Link for Mayor!

Fox for Mayor!  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I don't own any SSBM character mentioned here.

**Fox for Mayor  
Chapter Two: Link for Mayor!**

_28 days until election_

Ah, Link and Zelda, the newlywed honeymooners whose stay at Summers changed from a getaway weekend to their place of residence. The calm waters, the beautiful crisp clear sunset, the friendliness of the locals, paradise outside your doorstep and the profusion of stars at dark were the attraction for the couple.

But this formerly peaceful, loving couple is in a crisis. The once beautiful relationship has deteriorated into a somewhat dull one. While Zelda's interest falls, Link tries to increase it with whatever he can.

This chapter begins as the press conference just goes to air.

---

"Hi you all," said Fox in a cheery voice, talking into the microphones, "I'd just like to announce that I am a really popular, awesome mayor! However, I think I have just been in for too long, and I want to give others a go!"

Falco, who was standing beside Fox, nudged him in the shoulder.

"Uh… what I meant is that… I'm a really awesome mayor… but…"

Falco nudged Fox in the shoulder, harder.

"Okay, I'm a relatively good mayor, but I think that someone-"

Falco nudged Fox really hard in the shoulder.

"I'm a pretty popular, awesome-"

Falco pecked Fox in the chest.

"Okay, I'm just a **good** mayor, but-"

"DAMN IT!" screamed Falco.

Falco punched Fox in the nose, making a stream of blood gush out.

The media gasped.

"Uh… it was… uh… the tooth fairy…" said Falco nervously.

"Oh," said the media in unison, understandingly.

Falco walked up to the microphone stand.

"What Fox was meaning to say was," said Falco, "he can't handle the situation at all. Because of his new dodgy gun control laws as well as the 'you can only shoot people on Fridays' law, crime rates have gone up! He obviously can't handle the situation, and can't sympathise with any of the townspeople!"

The media applauded.

"So now, I am the temporary mayor, and the mayorship is open!" said Falco, "Any person in the town who thinks they can handle this town in crisis, should step up!"

---

"Hey Zellie," said Link, walking into the room. "You know, it's a really nice night, isn't it?"

Link, obviously trying to create a romantic mood with the candles, expensive pillows and those guys playing the violin, walked up to Zelda.

"That's nice," said Zelda, playing Frogger on her computer antisocially.

"Zellie, look around at the room," said Link, trying to create a mood, "Don't you think it's nice?"

"One more level!" said Zelda, tapping on the keyboard, "Damn, got run over!"

"Zellie," said Link, slightly annoyed, "See the romantic atmosphere around us?"

"Uh huh," said Zelda, humming along with the 'Frogger' theme song.

"There's a surprise waiting for you," said Link, slightly angrily.

"Mmm," said Zelda.

"Get off Frogger!" shouted Link.

"Okay, okay!" said Zelda defensively, "Geesh."

Link sighed.

"I'm trying to spice up our relationship!" said Link.

"Since when?" asked Zelda angrily.

"Hello?" asked Link sarcastically, "The dimly lit candles? The violin players? The room being covered in red? The Christmas-tree load of perfumes that I bought you? The multiple ads in the local newspaper that I paid to dedicate to you? The dinner with light jazz music playing in the background, which was cooked by the world's best chef, along with the several discussions that I was trying to bring across to you about spicing up our relationship?"

…

…

"Oh," said Zelda, "Well, it was very thoughtful of you, but I like simple things."

"Really? Like a poem? A song?" asked Link.

An ad for a spa that breakdances appeared on the television.

"Ooh, I want that spa!" said Zelda.

"I already bought you that," said Link, sighing.

"Oh, now that **you've** bought it, the product sucks," said Zelda bluntly.

"Oh, I give up!" shouted Link, turning on the television.

Link flicked to another channel.

"_So now, I am the temporary mayor, and the mayorship is open!" said Falco, "Any person in the town who thinks they can handle this town in crisis, should step up!"_

Link pressed the mute button on the remote control.

"Maybe I should stand for mayor!" said Link to Zelda.

"That's nice," said Zelda, back on Frogger.

Link sighed.

"You know what?" asked Zelda angrily, "I don't need you! I can be all independent! In fact, I'm going to dump you!"

"Oh, look, it's Ganondorf," lied Link unconvincingly.

Zelda shrieked and dived under the bed. "Save me, Link!"

"Slash, slash. Hiya. Pow," said Link sarcastically. "Okay, he's gone."

"Thank you sooooooo much!" said Zelda, jumping up and kissing him. Passionately. Nah, just boringly.

"You're welcome," said Link.

"You know what? I think you're brave, and you should run for mayor!" said Zelda.

"Aww, thanks," said Link.

Zelda jumped back on Frogger.

Link sighed.

**The End  
(Of Chapter)**

**Do review. Reviews do help and stuff for criticism and the like. **


	3. 3: Bowser good! Bowser good!

Fox for Mayor!  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I don't own any SSBM character mentioned here.

**Fox for Mayor  
Chapter Three: Bowser good! Bowser good!**

_27 days until election_

Television: a highly influential box which seems to schedule itself into everyone's life. Whatever the television says, the citizens of Summer believe. This is especially the case with the news. The recent overtake of television stations by the mafia has practically influenced how some residents think.

The mafia completely controls the news hour, having the biggest say in what goes on to air. If there were any segments about someone they didn't support doing good things to the community, these segments would be booted off to segments about rising crime rates, rising development woes, rising local tax rates and anything else that would harm their reputation.

This chapter of the story takes place the day after Link decides to run for mayor.

---

"Welcome to Summers Local News," said a female presenter, looking at the camera, "And tonight, our top story is about the new challenger in running for the mayorship. Link, a Hyrulian swordsman has stepped up, claming he can decrease crime levels, and keep Summers as it was a few years ago."

A producer handed in a memo to the presenter.

"We have just heard of the news that we have another new candidate for mayor, everyone's favourite non-mafia-linked, Bowser!" said the presenter. "So that means that there are three candidates for the mayorship! Who are you going to vote for, Bill?"

Bill, the main news anchorman, with a memo stuck in front of his face replied, "Oh, I'm definitely going to vote for Bowser! He seems like such a server to the community!"

The anchorman was handed another memo.

"This just in, Bowser saved a puppy from a tree, visited the local school and donated all of his retirement fund to charity! What a guy! I'm surely going to vote for him!" said Bill, "Oh, and in other news, Falco and Link cause poverty and starvation in third-world countries! What pigs! And in this latest poll conducted, everyone who responded says they are voting for Bowser, and no one else! He's surely going to win! Don't miss out, vote Bowser! That's right, vote for Bowser!"

The presenter grinned unconvincingly.

---

As the local news theme song played, Link angrily switched the television off.

"There's something suspicious going on," said Link angrily, "I have a sneaking suspicion that the news station could be **slightly **biased towards Bowser."

"How about you go to the television station, and complain?" asked Zelda.

"Good idea!" said Link.

---

**At the television station…**

Link stormed through the front doors of the television station, walking up to the receptionist.

"I would like to complain about the content of your most recent news program!" said Link, angrily.

"Well, what was wrong with it?" asked the receptionist.

"The presenters were being handed memos, which seemed to be biased against me and Falco! Are the mafia controlling this TV station?" asked Link.

"Er… no…" said the receptionist.

"Oh- oka-"

Link looked at the receptionist's neck.

"Is that a leash?" asked Link.

"No… it's my… necklace…" said the receptionist.

"Good lie," said the mafia guy under the table.

"I think that's a leash," said Link, "Are the mafia tightening the leash every time you say something against them?"

"No, I don't even like the mafia!" said the receptionist angrily.

The mafia guy from under the table stood up, and tightened the receptionist's collar.

"Gaak!" said the receptionist, dying.

Link stared in shock.

"Did you- did you just kill the receptionist?" asked Link, eyes wide open.

"Er… no… it was… er… uh…"

"That's it! I'm calling the police!" said Link.

Link called the police.

The mafia guy from under the table's phone rang.

"Hello?" asked the mafia guy, "Police."

"WTF? You're the police?" asked Link, "What kind of dodgy town is this?"

"A non mafia controlled town," said the mafia guy.

Link ran out, squealing like a girl.

"I cannot believe this!" said Link to himself, "This makes me more determined to take the crime out of this town!"

**The end  
(Of chapter)**

Do review and stuff, feedback helps.


	4. 4: Yay! Jigglypuff for mayor!

Fox for Mayor!  
By Hoogiman

Disclaimer: I don't own any SSBM character mentioned here.

**Fox for Mayor  
Chapter Four: Yays! Jigglypuff!**

_27 days until election_

Our story continues with the introduction of another character. The young, carefree Pokemon, moved to Summers with her friends because of her love for the beaches, love for the kind, gift bearing, loving locals, who invited her over for dinners, and drew her to stay in the town.

But this young Pokemon does not know something. Perhaps her encouraging friend that asked her to run for mayor, might not be as encouraging as she viewed him. Perhaps: It was a joke?

---

Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Ness were sitting on a couch, looking bored.

"This game of truth or dare sucks," said Pikachu angrily. "Jigglypuff, you shouldn't have dared Popo to stop the Israel-Palestine conflict! That was a stupid dare!"

Popo sprinted in through the door, sweating.

"The army are after me! They've got hundreds of tanks outside this house, ready to shoot me! Quickly! Hide under the cover!"

"You didn't complete your dare," teased Jigglypuff, "Now you have to face the punishment!"

"Oh really?" asked Popo, "What's the punishment this time?"

"You have to eat this ten-day-old PBJ sandwich!" teased Jigglypuff.

"But I'm allergic to nuts!" said Popo, "I'll die if I eat that sandwich!"

"He's right!" said Ness, "And besides, there's probably some bacteria on there, he could catch a cold or something!"

"Chow up!" said Jigglypuff, forcing the sandwich into Popo's mouth.

Popo died.

"You idiot!" said Pikachu, "You killed Popo!"

…

…

…

"Now he's never going to pay me that dollar back!" said Pikachu angrily.

"I guess you'll never get a dollar!" laughed Jigglypuff.

"Fine then," said Pikachu, "Now it's my turn."

Pikachu thought about that for a while, and then one of those big cartoon-like-light bulbs appeared over his head.

"Jigglypuff, I dare you to pay me a dollar!" said Pikachu.

Jigglypuff fumbled through her wallet, and payed him a dollar.

"Curses…" said Jigglypuff. "Now it's my turn!"

Jigglypuff thought about that for a while, and then one of those big cartoon-like-light bulbs appeared over her head.

"I dare you to hit yourself with this machete!" said Jigglypuff.

"That's a stupid dare! Truth!" said Pikachu.

"When was the last time you wore _women's undies_?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Uh… er…" laughed Pikachu nervously, "I just… er… need to go then…"

Pikachu walked out the door.

The tanks shot him.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Meh," said Jigglypuff, "Let's watch some TV!"

Jigglypuff pressed a button on the remote, and turned on the television. The news bulletin theme music played, as everyone sat themselves down on the couch.

"_Welcome to Channel Four Summers Local News, at 6:00!" said a presenter on the television, "Today's top story is about the mayorship! As of today, there have been two new candidates for the top spot! Link, the Hyrulian swordsman and Bowser, evil vil-"_

The news presenter was handed a memo.

"_Make that… Link, stupid guy and Bowser… super awesome guy are both running for the mayorship!" said the news presenter._

"Cool!" said Jigglypuff.

"_A major poll has been conducted today after the two new candidates have applied, and the results are in!" said the news presenter, "Falco leads the polls by a giant margin, with 75 percent of the votes, while Link comes in with 15 percent and Bowser comes in with 10 percent of the total votes!"_

"I've got an idea for my dare!" said Ness, "Jigglypuff, I dare you to run for and win the mayorship!"

"Really?" replied Jigglypuff, "You think I'd be a good mayor?"

"Uh… yeah… sure!" said Ness, in a somewhat faked tone, "I'd vote for you!"

"I'll start campaigning now!" said Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff ran out of the house, and shut the door lightly behind her.

"Yes," said Ness to himself, "Now I can watch my TV show! It would ruin my reputation if anyone saw me watching it!"

Ness turned on, 'The Price is Right'.

Jigglypuff ran back through the door.

Said Jigglypuff, "Ness, I forgot my hat! Do you know where it is?"

Jigglypuff saw Ness watching 'The Price is Right'.

A shocked expression was seen on Jigglypuff's face.

"You watch that show?" asked Jigglypuff, shocked.

"It isn't what you think!" said Ness defensively.

"I will never view you the same way again!" said Jigglypuff, still shocked.

"I was flicking! I swear!" said Ness.

"I thought you'd never go to the dark side!" cried Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff suddenly smiled, grabbed her hat, and walked out the door.

**THE END  
(of chapter)**

Do review. I do like feedback, any suggestions or anything will be taken.


End file.
